


Sticky ;P

by BittlesPie (RunningErrands)



Series: Patater Week 2017 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningErrands/pseuds/BittlesPie
Summary: Kent and Alexei find themselves in a rather sticky situation ;P





	

**Author's Note:**

> Patater Week Day 4! 
> 
> The characters are in their last year of hogwarts and I'm gonna say that Kent is 18 and Alexei is 19 because I said so <3 <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Erm…okay…”  Kent shook mashed potatoes off his cloak.  His formerly green tie was now crusted with something orange, and there was what he thinks might be marmelade stuck in his hair.

Next to him a giant of a man (like seriously, he might have been half giant, he was huge) grunted, flinging egg salad off of his fingers as best he could.

“So, this is gonna sound weird, but thanks for helping me stop the food fight…if you want I can let you into the prefect’s bathroom since the dormitory baths will be full of students trying to get stuff off their robes…”  Kent offered.  He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t seen Alexei Mashkov around the castle.  He was hard to miss, plus he was an excellent beater for Hufflepuff’s quidditch team, and as captain of the Slytherin team he was charged with researching the other teams…or that’s what he told Troy when he found Kent snooping around the Hufflepuff common room anyway.

“Yes, that be good.”  Alexei nodded, his accent thick.

“Okay, um, you can follow me then, I’ll show you to the nearest one.”  Kent stiffly lead the way from the great hall.  

The walk to the third floor was mostly silent, albeit there was the sound of something on Kent’s shoes squishing against the floor as he walked.  They reached the door and Kent leaned in to say the password.  The wall slid aside to reveal the bathroom's entrance.

Fuck.  Kent stared at the large bathtub that was customary of the prefects bathrooms.  He had not thought this out.  He was about to literally take a bath with his crush.  While naked.  Fuck.  

Mashkov immediately took his cloak off, not even bothering to fold it, since it would obviously need washed before he could wear it again anyway.  

“Um, I will see you in a bit then, I’ve got some things to attend to first…”  Kent took a couple steps back.

Alexei’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Do not be silly.  You not attend to much with syrup on face.”  He stepped forward and wiped at a sticky spot on Kent’s face.  “You get clean then attend to things.  Make more sense.”

“Uh, yeah…you’re right…”  Kent trailed off, cheeks pink.  He untied his cloak and looked down at his shoes as he untied them, trying not to look up at where Alexei was taking off the rest of his clothes.  It was so weird.  Normally people knew that Kent was a pretty flirty guy, with guys and girls alike, but it felt different with Alexei…like it was more important to impress him than other students he had dated.  

Kent finished taking off his socks and shoes and stood up, getting an eyeful of Alexei’s sculpted rear as he stepped into the bath.  

Kent’s face immediately went hot and he looked down again, focusing on the buttons of his shirt.  He fumbled with the last one and pulled the shirt off.

“You take long time to be ready for bath.”  Alexei hummed, tipping his head back into the soapy warm water.

Kent didn’t reply, just took a deep breath and removed his pants and underwear before stepping into the water.  He was glad Alexei still had his eyes closed with his head tipped back into the water.  Kent knew he was fit, even if he wasn’t very bulky, but there was still something about the guy you had a huge crush on seeing his dick that wasn’t super appealing.

Kent used his wand to send his clothes to the laundry bin before setting it down on the edge of the tub.  

“You are seventh year yes?  What your plan after Hogwarts?”  Alexei asked curiously.  “Play quidditch?”

“Uh, I’m looking into it, and if I can get on a team it’ll be great!  If not, I’ll likely be crunching numbers or data at the Ministry.”  Kent explained.  “I’ve gotten really good at arithmancy, and I kind of like it.  It just makes sense to me.”

Alexei wrinkled his nose, causing Kent to laugh.

“I’m not like numbers.  I’m want play for the Falmouth Falcons.  I’m talking with manager, and I’m going to tryouts for next season.”  Alexei puffed out his chest.

“That’s awesome!  I hope you get a spot!”  Kent smiled.  He didn’t mention that he already had tryouts scheduled with the Bangers and the Bats.  No need to make it a competition.  

A silence followed that wasn’t completely uncomfortable.  Still Kent decided to ruin it for some reason.

“So are you like half giant?”  Kent blurted out.  He turned bright red.  “I mean, I guess you don’t really have to tell me or anything, sorry I don’t really know why I blurted that out, you’re just really tall, and like solidly built…”  Kent just barely stopped himself from putting his face in his hands, instead looking away toward the stained glass window.

Alexei burst out laughing, a booming sound that filled the echoey bathroom.

“I’m not half giant.  You are just being little twig.”  He chuckled.  “No, I am just joking.  My great great babushka was a giant.  I am only having little bit of giant in me.”  He explained.  

“I’m a muggle-born.”  Kent blurted out.  Wow he really wasn’t helping himself.  

“Is true?  I’m not think, you are being very natural at magic.  Best in charms class.  I am not being very good student.  I am only very good at magical creatures and quidditch.”  Alexei laughed again.

“That’s not true, you’re definitely fair in potions and defence against the dark arts.  You were really good in divination and muggle studies too!”  Kent protested.  

“I’m not take muggle studies with Slytherins.  I’m only have with Ravenclaws.”  Alexei raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah…my friend mentioned in passing that you were good at it.”  Kent blushed a little, sinking further down in the slowly disappearing bubbles.

“Come here.”  Alexei moved forward a little and motioned for Kent to come closer to him.

Kent’s heart pounded as he obediently scooted closer to Alexei.  

Alexei put his large hands on Kent’s waist and turned him so his back was to Alexei.  He scooped up some water with his hand and poured it on Kent’s head, tipping his head back so it didn’t run into Kent’s eyes.  

“You are still having sticky orange hair.”  Alexei explained, grabbing some of the shampoo and rubbing it into Kent’s hair.  

Kent sat with his legs crossed, patiently waiting for Alexei to finish.

Alexei finished combing through the sticky blonde hair and rinsed it off with a couple handfuls of water.  He kept one hand on Kent’s shoulder and the other toyed with a lock of curly hair.

Kent took a deep breath.

“I’ve had a crush on you since like first year.”  He admitted.  What was the worst that could happen?  He likely wouldn’t see Alexei after the spring anyway.

“Hmm I’m know.”  Alexei hummed, letting the hand in Kent’s hair trail down to Kent’s spine.  “I’m only figure out recently.  Last five minutes.”

Kent chuckled breathlessly as Alexei’s finger traced down Kent’s spine, stopping where the water began.  

“You are Kent Parson.  Always smart and know what to say.  Right now you are nervous.  So must be because I’m here, yes?”  

“Yeah.”  Kent nodded.  

“Well is okay.  No need being nervous.”  Alexei leaned in to Kent’s ear.  “I’m having crush on you since third year.”

Kent’s heart was pounding even harder now as Alexei’s hand reached around to Kent’s front and smoothed over a nipple, down toward the water.  Kent’s breath hitched when Alexei pulled his hand away.

“You’re having things to take care of, remember?”  Alexei chuckled, his voice low.

“I-I was just trying to not take a bath with you!”  Kent protested.  “I’m literally naked in a huge bathtub with you and you’re trying to get rid of me?”  

“Have talk to headmaster.  Little second years in trouble for starting food fight.”  Alexei chuckled, moving away from Kent and standing up.

Kent whined, eyes following Alexei’s toned body.  

“Come on kotenok.  You are having Prefect responsibilities.”  Alexei teased.  

“Uuugh.”  Kent groaned but pulled himself out of the water.  “You’re the worst.  If you think we’re not coming back in here sometime soon, you are very wrong.”  Kent sighed as he pulled on one of the robes hanging on a nearby hook.

“Mmm sound good.”  Alexei flashed Kent a smile.  “Will talk to you after you talk with headmaster.  You come to Hufflepuff common room and we talk, yes?”  Alexei punctuated the request with a peck to Kent’s cheek.

“Uh yeah.  I can do that.”  Kent flushed.  

“Good.  Will see you soon little kotenok.  I’m be waiting.”  He waved, backing away from Kent and out the door.

“Goddamn…”  Kent whispered, fully aware of the absolutely dumb smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always any comments or constructive criticisms are welcomed and feel free to drop by and give me a holler on tumblr at BittlesPie.tumblr.com <3


End file.
